Paranoia and Schizophrenia
by Hamie120
Summary: After loosing Edward, Bella becomes suicidal. For her attempted suicide, she becomes paraniod and schizophrenic: Edward's gonna get her! Will she ever have a normal life without him? Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of the original characters from Twilight!**

**Chapter 1**

Edward brought me into the forest in order to tell me that he didn't love me. Wow. I didn't see that one coming. I didn't think that a few words could destroy my life so thoroughly. The only thing that would hurt more than him not loving me would be him leaving me for another woman, worse than that would be a woman Vampire.

So. Ok. Here's the deal. With the meaning in my life gone, and a large, angry gaping hole where my heart used to be, there are only a few options left for me.

Kill myself and get it over with.

Stay alive, pretend to live, and never love again.

Drown out my pain with substances

Go find my meaning for life, which is like grabbing at straws.

None of the options looked preferable. Option number one would be good; I'd never have to feel the pain again. I remember that Edward said that he'd never live without me, if I died. He told me that he didn't love me. Would he kill himself? I can't deal with the fact that I would possibly be responsible for his death.

Option number 2. I stay alive, for Charlie and Renee and Edward's sakes. Pretend to live and do what I need to do. Only problem is the pain. Not preferable. Death is inevitable.

Option number 3. I can use substances to drown out the pain. Alcohol and drugs would be erasers for the pain. Likely option. No pain and as a plus I get to forget and feel something instead of the void I was left with. Death is a possible consequence.

Option number 4. I can go out and search for him. Not likely. He'd disappear and even if I found his family, there's no guarantee that he's still with them. It'd only rip open a new wound, which would lead us back to option number one.

All options left me with option number one in the long run. The pain is unbearable anyway, why fight it? If Edward killed himself because I killed myself because he left because he didn't love me anymore, then it would be his fault. Technically there's no guilt on my part. Charlie will hate me, and Renee will be destroyed, but like he once said: the mind is like a pensive. They'll eventually forget me. How do I get around to doing it, though? I could use Charlie's gun, quick and painless. Bit of a mess, though. I could use the blade to the wrists, again more mess than necessary, and a lot more pain than I preferred. I could overdose? That would make the death linger, though, and possible to find me and reverse the drugs' effects. I could go missing, or jump off of a high building. That would be quick, and relatively painless.

light bulb What if Alice saw what I planned to do? Would she try to stop me? Would she even care enough to try? I'd have to do it quick and without thinking it through first. That suggested the precision of the gun. Charlie had his gun on the coat hanger after he comes home from work. I could do it in the middle of the night. She couldn't stop me forever, could she?

I didn't see a reason to live. The option that gave me the best outlook was number one. I didn't want to walk around in a daze for the rest of my life thinking about him and what could have been, what _should _have been. I will never heal from this, no matter what happens now.

"Bella?" Charlie yelled from the foyer. He must be home from work early. I hopped off of my bed and made my way downstairs, trying to hide the new serenity that flooded me from the thought of it all ending soon. Charlie and Renee had already come and take me away, possibly sending me to a crazy house, not that I'd mind that either.

"_Volturi…"_ A little voice in my head whispered. I forgot! Eventually, if I did live, they'd kill me. If I ended it now, I didn't have to face an eternity of life without him and possibly meeting him again. Not to mention the pain from the transformation.

"Good day?" I asked, monotone, not that I cared. His day went like it always did. The fog I used for protection kept the pain to a minimum, and that meant that I didn't respond like I should have.

He didn't respond to me, it made me think why he called my name out if he didn't plan on responding. I pulled the casserole out of the oven and turned the oven off. I got a large plate out of the cupboard and put a quarter of the small casserole on the plate for him. He already had a cold drink at the table.

Dinner was uncomfortable. I hadn't noticed before how far we'd grown apart. Maybe my new realizations were from the guilt of killing myself tonight. I shouldn't care, and didn't care. I needed to keep up my façade for Charlie; if he found out that I was killing myself tonight he would have the proverbial cow.

"RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG." The telephone interrupted our uncomfortable silence. My mind went into third gear. What if it was Alice calling to tell Charlie about my plans?

"Sure. Yes. I'll do that. Bye." Alice couldn't have told Charlie that I'll kill myself; she'd sound crazy considering that she hasn't seen me in a long time. Charlie hung up the phone and sat back at the table, finishing up his supper. I tried not to ask him about the call, but it was getting difficult. I lost my appetite, threw out the rest of the casserole, and washed up the supper dishes.

"Do you feel ok, Bella?" Charlie asked out of the blue. My suspicions arose from the phone call. We haven't talked in such a long time; there must have been a reason.

"Fine." I muttered, finishing up the dishes.

Charlie looked at me sceptically and shrugged his shoulders. He seemed to give up the struggle, and made his way up to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer!!

Chapter 2

I looked over at my alarm clock. I never slept a wink tonight. My mind kept racing over the last moments of my life. Even if Alice had seen my suicide, she wouldn't have enough time to get here and stop me. My alarm read 11:59, now is the perfect time to end my life, the end of the Twilight of my life.

I got up out of bed, silently making my way down the creaky, old stairs. I took one last look around the old kitchen. I am probably going to miss the old kitchen, the stairs, and the livingroom. I walked into the small livingroom and looked around, my pictures sat on the mantle, and I briefly scanned the pictures. The innocent girl in the photos didn't deserve the end like this. Her smile reflected the simplicity of her world. I turned around bitterly. How could he do this to me?

After taking a deep breath, I headed over to the coat rack where Charlie's gun belt hung where it always did. I picked it up out of the holster and looked at it expectantly.

"Is this what I've been forced to do? Shoot myself?" I muttered silently. I gripped the gun properly, careful not to apply too much pressure on the trigger.

"Alice? I hope you are seeing this. Look at what your brother did to me! This is his fault, Alice!" I said at normal voice. Even if Charlie heard me, it's too late now. Nothing can stop me now. The pain is going to go away, permanently.

I gripped the gun again and put the cold barrel to my temple; a place where it could end my life the fastest.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: People didn't like my little cliffy, so here I am posting chapter 3 (same day! I'm good!) (Disclaimer!!)**

Chapter 3

I heard an ear shattering bang, and the world went black. My body fell to the floor, and a warm liquid poured from my head. I smelt the rusty and salty blood near me, making me nauseous for a few moments, while I heard my name being screamed close by. I faintly heard Charlie sob over me, and mutter something like Alice told him so.

Damn. The unmistakable sound of a heart machine beeped close by. Fuck! I thought that I did it right! Here I am in a hospital again! I can never do anything right, not even when I set my mind to it. My heart beeped faster in anxiety on the machine. Was I ever gonna get it from Charlie when I decided to open my eyes again. He may never trust me again, after that stunt. If I get the Charlie confrontation over with now, then I might be able to get the worry over as fast as possible. I needed a clear mind to figure out how I was going to succeed at this.

I opened my eyes and saw my mother, Renee, sobbing in a chair in the corner of a small, stereotypical hospital room. They didn't notice that I had awakened.

"He did this to her!" she sobbed.

"Alice called me and warned me that something was wrong with Bella. She wouldn't tell me how she knew, only that I should keep an eye on her."

"When did she call?"

"Around supper time, yesterday."

"My poor baby!!" Renee started crying hard again.

I hated seeing my mother cry like that. I looked at them until I closed my eyes again, opening them another few moments later.

"Bella! You're awake! I thought that you died; you lost a lot of blood, and had a critical hit. If it was a few degrees higher, you would have died instantly."

Shit. Fate was playing a cruel joke with me, a few degrees and I would have had my life ended. Mission accomplished.

"Yes, I'm awake."

"You don't sound like that's a good thing, honey." My mother sounded worried. She had every right to be.

"It's not." She gasped at my response.

"Were you deliberately trying to kill yourself?" Charlie boomed at me.

"Yes. I was." I said through clenched teeth.

"That's it. You're getting help. We tried to let you deal with it, even after the first time when we told you that you should seek help. You are getting help, this time." Charlie was going to force me into a crazy house, I knew it.

"That shit only works if you go along with the treatments." I growled.

"Don't you want to get better?

"Do I even want to live?" I snapped back. They didn't understand. The doctor came through the door at the last part of the sentence. I felt my heart stop and restart as I realized that I, for a second, expected Dr. C. Cullen.

"I don't want this quack. I want Dr. Cullen!"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Swan. We don't have any records that a Dr. Cullen even exists."

I screamed and the new doctor pulled my parents out of the room, speaking in small whispers so I didn't hear.

"I'm not going anywhere! Just let me die!!" I screeched and screeched until my voice went hoarse and I fell asleep from exhaustion.

I woke up from my exhaustion forced sleep with a sore throat. I tried to move my hands and found that they were strapped to the bed with thick strips. My legs, arms and feet were strapped to the bed.

"Let me go!"

"She's awake already." My mother seemed so whisper.

"Bella, honey?" my dad's voice was careful.

"What." My tone was cold and hateful.

"Bella, you're really sick. The doctors are going to try to make you feel better, you have to trust them."

"I'm not sick, I'm hurt."

"Do you want to talk about it?

"NO I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed at them, closing my eyes.

When I opened my eyes again, I saw Edward standing in between my parents, who were leaning over me at the end of the bed.

"Mom! Get him away from me!" I screeched.

My mother turned around quickly, panicked. "Bella, get who away from you? There's no one there!"

"Yes there is! He's standing right there!" and he was, he was grinning evilly at me.

"Who is, Bella?"

"EDWARD!" I screeched. I struggled, futilely, against my straps to get away from him. He took a slow step forward.

"NOOOOO!!!" my parents' covered their ears from my carnal scream.

"Get him away from me! Mom? Please, help me!" I cried to her in a childish tone. She seemed lost. She looked around the room for the intruder that frightened me, and no one was there. She came up to me and hugged me closely.

"It's ok, baby. No one is going to get you, you're safe." She cooed to me until I calmed down. I hadn't noticed the doctor leave, but I did notice him re-enter with another, female doctor.

"Bella Swan?" the female cooed gently. I kept my face hugged to my mom, but nodded slightly.

"It's ok, Bella. I want to take you someplace where you will be safe from everyone, ok?" I nodded my head, not noticing that I did.

"I'll never be safe. They will find me anywhere." I whispered.

"Is it more than one?"

"mmm." I said, affirmative. The two women helped me out of the restraints that remained and led me out of the hospital. A nurse looked up at me with gentle and sympathetic eyes.

They took me in a car to a modern, shiny building in Seattle. When we walked into the lobby, a group of females entered through the doors beside the desk to help out the doctor.

"Do you trust me, Bella?" I looked up at her, and stared innocently into her eyes. After I judged her trustworthy, I nodded my head yes.

"I can take it from here, Charlie, Renee." The doctor told my parents informally. The doctor led me through the hallways and into a good sized room in the back of the hospital.

"Bella, this is your new room for a while. You are safe here, nobody can get you. It's quiet and doesn't have windows, so you don't have to worry about anybody coming for you through the windows. Just call me if you need anything, alright? You are free to do whatever you please, but a nurse has to accompany you if it's something out of this room, ok?"

"Ok. Thank you. How do you know that someone's not going to get me in here?"

"Because we keep a close eye on you and no body can get in unless we let them." The woman got up and headed for the door.

"Bella? Another doctor will be here in a couple hours to help you find out the reasons for the problems, ok?" and she left me in the room, all alone. I looked around the medium sized room, not deciding any personal opinions. The walls and the bed were all white, and it looked very sterile.

I didn't feel safe, contrary to what the doctor had told me. It felt like someone was watching me, and waiting for something. I saw a shadow move from the corner of darkness diagonal from me. A shadow stepped forward again, and I reached up to the light switch in horror. They couldn't find me here!!! I flipped on the light and Edward looked back at me. His hair was in disarray and his eyes were crimson red, staring back at me with hate and hunger.

"Screech!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping that someone would hear me and help me. He took a step closer; I reached for the telephone that sat beside the bed.

"Help me! He's going to get me!"

"Calm down, dear. Who's going to get you?"

"HELP ME!" I heard fast footsteps running down the hall towards my room. Someone unlocked the door and saw me cuddled up into a tiny ball and the head of my bed in the corner, rocking back and forth with the telephone in my hand. I was sobbing and hyperventilating.

The women came up to me and put the telephone back on its hook.

"He came here to get me. He almost had me!" I chanted. A woman hugged me and rubbed my back to calm me down.

"Shhh, it's alright. Shhh."

A male doctor entered my room and had the nurses escort me to a large office. It closely resembled Carlisle's office in forks.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said that someone was going to get you."

"Yes."

"Do you want to tell me?"

"No."

"You don't know how or you really don't want to."

"I don't want to."

"Ok, Bella. I'm going to give you some medication to help you deal with the feelings that you feel. If you take them, you'll feel better in no time, alright?"

"Ok."

"The nurses will take you to a place that you can talk and socialize with others now."

The radio was on and I was in another room filled with strangers. Christmas music flooded into the large room as people of all ages and types worked industrially putting up a Christmas Tree.

_Santa Clause is coming to town._

_He sees you when you're sleeping, _

_He knows when you're awake,_

_He knows if you've been bad or good_

_So be good for goodness sakes…_

_Oh, you'd better watch out, _

_You'd better not cry,_

_You'd better be good I'm telling you why…_

_Santa Clause is coming to town._

I screamed. Santa Clause, the jolly man who gave me presents at Christmas time was gonna find me and get me. He knew where I was, and that I am susceptible at this point.

"He's gonna get me! They both are going to get me!" the nurses restrained me, with difficulty, and another nurse came and stuck me with a needle. I looked at the door and the room I was in, out of the corner of my eyes I saw a fat man in a red suit. I turned my head to the fat man. He stared right at me and winked, glaring at me the entire time. Edward came through the door and stood next to the man, flashing me his teeth. The way he did it seemed threatening. Nothing like what I used to see from Edward. I screamed again and passed out. The people around me stood back, in fear, some even looking around the room to find the intruders.

Santa Clause and Edward were conspiring to get me. I had no idea what they were going to do with me when they had me, but a feeling in my gut told me that it wasn't going to be good.

I opened my eyes to see doctors and nurses hovering around me. I shut them again in haste, remembering my invisible stalkers.

"This girl's got a strong case of paranoia and schizophrenia." One of the nurses muttered.

"She's got more than that! The poor girl was just recovering from a suicide attempt when the doctor found out about the paranoia." Another nurse responded back. I didn't want to open my eyes in case I found them staring at me again, it really frightened me. I couldn't run, and I couldn't stop them.

"Her dosage needs to be increased dramatically." The doctor stated, sounding sad. "She's so pretty and intelligent, it's such a shame."

"Bella…" Edward's velvet voice whispered in my ear. There's no way that he is here and right beside me.

"You can't hide from me, Bella. I'm gonna get you!" he whispered, directly into my face. I screamed and opened my eyes. He was right there, staring me in the face. His teeth were bared, threatening me like a nightmare. I screamed again.

"Bella's awake." The doctor said in a sarcastic tone. He sauntered over to me. Had he any idea how much danger I was in?

I held my arms to my sides and rocked. As I rocked, I noticed that I was in my room again, sitting up on my bed.

"She's gonna need some solitary isolation to calm down for a while. Look at her hands! They're bruising her ribs, and her nails are cutting into her palms, making them bleed. Bring me a straight-jacket to restrain her so she won't kill herself while in there!" a nurse ran out of the room, fulfilling the doctor's request. I felt myself being dragged out of the room, Edward glaring at me as the people took me out of his reach.

"You can't hide with them forever." He hissed at me and disappeared out of sight as I rounded the corner, in tow.


	4. Chapter 4

Dislaimer: I own nothing except my Psychological Hospital and it's staff. Next chapter is the turning point: The news article!

**Chapter 4**

"Ok, Bella. Who is it that is going to get you?" the nice female that brought me here sat on my bed next to me, recording our conversation. She said that if I talked it out with her, that she'd help me feel better. I faintly remember her telling me that her name was Christine.

"I…if I tell you, he'll hurt me."

"Why?"

"I…I don't know. He just will."

"Honey, can you tell me his name?"

"It's Edward." I heard a hiss from the corner of my room.

"I'm scared, he just hissed at me!"

"Is Edward here right now?"

"I think so. I can't see him, only hear him."

"Why can't you see Edward?"

"Because he hides in the darkness, and he only wants to hurt me, so he only comes out when he wants to hurt me."

Christine looked around the room and saw two dark corners, but the room was naturally dark, since it was almost night time. The lighting was poor in the ancient building that they used for the psychiatric hospital.

"Nurse?" Christine picked up the telephone and called the nurses' station. "Could you bring up three lanterns? Thanks. Ms. Swan's room, please. Thanks.

"Bella?" Christine turned her attention back to me. "You have to tell me if he tells you anything or do anything to you, alright?"

I nodded my head feebly.

"It's ok, Bella. Don't acknowledge he's there and he can't harm you."

"Really? Ca…can I tell you something?"

"Anything. That's why I'm here for you."

"When I was in the white room…" I paused, not sure how to continue. She waited silently and patiently for me to collect my thoughts.

"He…he got really violent. I couldn't defend myself, and he cut me."

"Bella? Did he leave a physical scratch?"

I hesitated, thinking about what he would do to me if I told her. I carefully lifted the bottom of my shirt up, just revealing a large and angry slash across my abdomen.

"HOLY… Bella? He did this to you?" There was no ignoring the fact that I was in a straight jacket the entire time of solitary confinement, when he slashed me up. There was no way that I could do this to myself, and nothing could do this to me in that room.

"We have a serious problem, then. Hallucinations don't physically harm you. Let's get a physician to fix it up so it won't hurt or harm you if it get's infected, alright?" I nodded and stood up next to her. I was lead out the door and down the hall to the nurses station. The on-site physician took me immediately. When I showed him the slash across my belly, he assessed the date of origin to be three or four days ago. The cut was healing fast and all tests reflected this conclusion. The records state that I was in solitary confinement during that period of time, and nurses' records and check-up charts said that I was fine and was wearing the jacket, that it was properly attached so I couldn't have possibly done it myself. The doctor supported this hypothesis too, because he said that these wounds couldn't have been self-inflicted. People in the hospital were finally starting to believe me, and I wasn't viewed as totally crazy.

As the doctors upped my dosage of medication, I started to see less and less of my hallucinations. I still woke up at night with fresh scars on my body in various locations, but my newest problem was waking up at night screaming my lungs out. I never remembered what it was that I dreamed about, but I never got a good night sleep. On top of the medication for the paranoia and schizophrenia, I proudly added sleeping pills to the list; which is the only reason how I sleep at all. The doctors reported a 'real improvement since I first came'. Lately, I have stopped the suicidal thoughts, which I proudly reported to my doctor, and I was seeing less and less of the threatening shadow figures. I was almost ready to be released.

There was one problem that I couldn't quite place. There were large gaps in my memory. I couldn't remember what happened for the last two years, and I could barely remember anything other than who I was and Christine, who helped me in getting better. It bothered me, like who my parents were, and what I was doing during the last two years, but I didn't stress about it much. This is my life. My typical days consisted as such: One hour of each of the activities per day: computer skills, physical education, mind games; which included stuff like playing musical instruments and playing chess or board games, cooking classes, doing laundry, and time to eat, plus adding in our daily scheduled visits to our doctors. Outside of the schedule, we were free to do anything that we wanted to do. I tended to read a lot of books; classics and romance, and I really detested music for some odd reason; especially classical music. Other patients tended to hide music players and turn down the sound of any music they were playing when I walked into a room or passed somebody, they knew that I really didn't like music and that it gave me strange nightmares. It felt nice that everyone would do something like that to help me feel better, like they actually cared whether I had a super day or a horrible one.

I sorta kinda like my life. Really.


	5. Chapter 5

Dislaimer: The National Psychological Hospital for Health is mine, but nothing else is.

**Chapter 5**

_Bella Swan: What Went Wrong __April 09-Washington Gazette_

_Bella Swan, 18 year old daughter of Renee and Charlie Swan, resident of Forks, Washington is set to be released from the National Psychological Hospital for Health hopefully by the end of May. Bella Swan moved to Phoenix, Arizona with her mother after the divorce of her parents. When her mother remarried, at the end of Bella's grade 10 year, she moved back in with her father, thinking that her new step-father's career was too unstable for her, and enrolled in Forks High School. Shortly after her enrolment at Forks High School, Bella romanced the handsome bachelor Edward Cullen, a male student with perfect grades and a reputation for breaking girls' hearts.. During Bella's grade 11 year at FHS, her own chain of broken hearts could be seen following Bella and Edward, watching like hawks for a chance with the new pale beauty. Bella was said to have gotten friendly with Edward's four other adopted siblings, adopted by the rich doctor at Forks Hospital known only as Dr. Cullen. Nothing more is known about the group except that no records exist beyond the end of that 11__th__ year at High School. Apparently, in the beginning of the 12__th__ year, at Bella and Edward's first anniversary, they broke up, leaving poor Bella Swan suicidal and catatonic. The Cullens' mysteriously vanish off of every record and moved away from Forks._

_Bella's parents apparently tried to get her psychiatric help, but she avidly refused it, throwing massive fits when she heard anything about moving out of Forks. Charlie Swan, the chief of police at Forks, and her father, claims ignorance to the fact that Bella Swan was suicidal after the break up. When Bella attempted to end her own life, on Friday, October 13__th__, Charlie was woken in the middle of the night to a gun shot downstairs. He found Bella Swan, shot, and bleeding heavily just inside the kitchen, where he admittedly leaves his gun in his holster. "I always leave it on safety, but I taught her how to use a gun in self defence, if the need ever arises. I wasn't about to leave her defenceless when I was a police officer" Charlie Swan claims. After arriving at the hospital, doctors worked for a long and tiring 23.5 hours, and were able to stabilize Bella's critical condition. _

_When Bella woke up, her parents found her screaming about an invisible man trying to hurt her. She was admitted into the National Psychological Hospital for Health, diagnosed with avid paranoia and schizophrenia. After a long and tiring five months for Bella, she's finally able to say that she's safe in her room and that her invisible stalkers have disappeared. This relief isn't without its consequences, though. Doctors say that Bella isn't able to remember more than whom she is, and to remember who the doctors are that treat her on a daily basis. She can't remember her parents, her life before the hospital and what she went through that horrid October day._

_After such a hard life, and a hard struggle, Bella is getting released healthy and new. Congratulations, Bella Swan. You've worked hard for your freedom, now you can enjoy it. One question remains, though. What happened to Edward Cullen, and did his life turn out better than poor Bella's? Is he happily immersed into another relationship with another beauty, destroying hearts as he goes? I hope you are happy, Edward. You ruined an innocent girl's life and scarred her forever._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

**Chapter 6**

JPOV

"This sucks, Emmett! I'm tired of being depressed! I can't even be around Alice because she makes me feel suicidal. It's been 5 months since the vision that she refused to let anyone see! Including Edward! Everyone avoids each other and it doesn't help that I send the magnified depression to everyone! We haven't seen Edward in over 5 months!" I fumed. After Edward forced us to leave Forks, nobody was the same. Between Alice and Edward, I feel as if I was the one to leave Bella!

"Yeah, Jasper, but what can we do about it?"

I leaped angrily up off of the couch, ignoring the stupid mortal woman that kept going on about violent happenings in the community. I heard a soft thump against our front door. The paper was in. I stormed off to the door and grabbed the paper and flyers that were sagging wet from the rain. When I closed and locked the door, I went into the kitchen and slammed the papers on the table with more force than necessary.

The paper flattened out and flashed the headlines. Faintly curious about what the mortals deemed 'breaking news', I risked a quick glance at the headlines. The title I saw there frightened me and froze me in place. I heard the volume increase on the TV set, not that we needed any more volume with our sensitive hearing. The boring woman was doing a brief overcap of the same article that sat on our kitchen table.

"_After such a hard life, and a hard struggle, Bella is getting released healthy and new. Congratulations, Bella Swan. You've worked hard for your freedom, now you can enjoy it. One question remains, though. What happened to Edward Cullen, and did his life turn out better than poor Bella's? Is he happily immersed into another relationship with another beauty, destroying hearts as he goes? I hope you are happy, Edward. You ruined an innocent girl's life and scarred her forever."_

"Jasper?" Emmett asked in shock.

"Yeah, Emmett?" I responded, my voice was really shaky and unsure.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"We have to show Carlisle. Now."

"That's a bad idea, think of how he and Edward would react, because he will most definitely tell Edward."

"Bella…Did Alice see this? That could be the reason why she's so depressed and introverted for the last 5 months."

"Do you think that if we visit Bella, she'll get better and maybe Alice will cheer up?"

"It's hard to say if much of this article is truth. We should go check it out before we disturb Carlisle with this."

"Alice is going to see us and stop us!"

"With the state she's in now, I doubt that she sees anything anymore."

"If Edward finds us out, he's going to really kill us this time. He won't be playing anymore. It's too dangerous."

"We won't let anybody find out. Just a quick, simple visit."

"I don't know about this."

"You know that you'll give in and do it eventually, and if we do it now, there are less likely more serious consequences."

APOV

As I sat on my bed, curled up into a little ball 'crying' my eyes out, a new and less depressing scene flashed in front of my eyes. This was the first vision I've had in more than three months. All of those visions before that were about Bella.

It was a white institution, white walls and white floors. A soft man made light glowed in the medium sized room. There was a twin sized bed and a white comforter, a night table beside the bed held one, simple lantern. No windows were present in the room, giving me a sense of claustrophobia. A long brown-haired young woman lay in the bed, sleeping. She kept tossing and turning, restless, and moaning illegible words.

Two shadow figures crept into the room. I didn't see the door open, but my overly sensitive eyes did detect the movements in the shadows. One brawny, intimidating figure stepped silently out of the shadows and approached the young woman. The second shadow crept out behind him. They towered over the young woman and silently called her name, care and softness creeped out of the words.

"Bella…" Oh, the vision was definitely about Bella, then. The young woman turned over again, facing the doorway now, and opened her eyes slightly. She sat up in the bed, scanning the room for the strangers that whispered her name. She saw the strangers and looked up at them with confusion and surprise.

"Who are you?" she said softly and curious, wide brown eyes surprising the shadows.

"You don't remember us?" the big shadow sounded hurt.

"Can you remember me? I'm Jasper." The softer shadow whispered. EMMETT AND JASPER WERE GOING TO SEE BELLA! Do they have any idea what that could do to her?

Her facial expressions froze, and her eyes got wider yet in fear.

"…and Emmett…" she whispered back in horror.

"You've come back to finish the job that Edward failed to do. Oh no!" Bella sat up in the bed and curled up into the corner, like she used to do when trying to hide from the illusions of Edward.

"We won't hurt you, Bella."

"Not much. You've only come here to get me and take me to Edward. I don't want to go. Please don't make me go!" She started sobbing and hyperventilating. Emmett and Jasper didn't know what to do.

"We're sorry, Bella. We didn't mean to hurt you." Emmett went to reach out to Bella and she screeched in terror.

"We'd better go, Emmett. I hear footsteps in the hallway coming this way."

Jasper and Emmett disappeared into the shadows again, leaving Bella crying and rocking in the corner of her bed.

The nurses came in and began to calm her down, like they had so many times before.

"I thought that she finally had it, too. She was so close to getting out of here." A nurse whispered.

I was going to have to kill the both of them for doing this. I needed to get my act together and stop wallowing in self pity because I couldn't save Bella when she attempted suicide.

JPOV

We walked back through the door of our new house and everything was quiet. So quiet that it disturbed me. Where was everyone?

"Jasper, Emmett, I need to see you both immediately." Carlisle called softly from his office. We either got caught by Alice or we were in trouble. Either way, he sounded angry.

We softly made our way upstairs, dreading the next thing that would happen. Was Edward home? Between Alice, Edward and Carlisle, we were going to be lucky to get out of this dead, or maybe even in one piece. We entered Carlisle's office and saw the entire family situated around the room in various poses. Nobody looked happy and no one bothered to look at us.

Alice looked pissed.

Edward was visibly fuming.

Carlisle looked disappointed and stressed.

Rosalie looked proud and cocky.

Esme looked at us sympathetically, but disappointed (that hurt more than Edward's fuming glare).

Let the fight BEGIN!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 7**

"Jasper, Emmett, Edward and Santa are all going to get me! I knew I wouldn't get out of this! I'm going to be locked up in this place, running, for the rest of my life!"

"Dear Bella!" Christine cooed. "They won't come and get you, Edward disappeared, didn't he? This wasn't him. Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"

"N…no…" she stuttered, suddenly unsure.

"It seemed so real, though!" she said to herself, defending her argument.

"People do have dreams that seem real, Bella. The only problem is that you don't know the distinction of what is real and fake. We both know that they are fake. I think that we should up the medication dosage again."

"But Christine! It'll take another several weeks to get my dosage back down to where it is now! I was doing so well!"

"But Bella, you know that these delusions will not leave you unless we up the dosage and convince you that they don't exist. I promise that I won't up the dosage too much.

"Ok, I keep forgetting the Multiple Personality Syndrome that I developed. When I see the delusions, I can't think right and forget everything I learned. As long as the dosage isn't raised too high…"

"One thing interests me, Bella. How did you see Emmett and Jasper? You haven't seen them before, and the mind doesn't usually end up creating its own delusions when it's well on its way to being cured."

"I…I think that they were…familiar…somehow…"

"What do you mean? Bella?" Bella had drifted off into the distance, her eyes clouded.

"I…can't…remember…What seems to pop up is family, but I don't have brothers or sisters. Renee and Charlie are only children, too, so I don't have cousins."

"Don't force it, Bella. You forget things for a reason, usually because it is too unpleasant for the mind to deal with. You remember the gap in your memory?"

"Yeah, what about it?'

"That's where the figures are from, most likely. It's the most logical reason."

"Something…doesn't seem right, for some odd reason."

"What do you mean, Bella?"

"It feels like there's something that I need to remember, but I can't. It started after they left"

"I think that it's a memory. Your mind is trying to force you to remember something, and you are avidly fighting against it. Don't fight it. Try to remember."

"But you said that if a memory is repressed, that it is for a reason, like pain. I don't like pain at all!"

"If your mind is forcing this upon you, it means that it thinks that you can handle it now. Try to remember, it could even be nothing!"

"I don't want to!" I said in a childish tone. Christine went to retaliate when she saw my vacant expression. A memory flashed before my eyes

_A black haired pixy stood at the bottom of the stairs, bouncing in delight and squealing. A bronze-haired boy stood beside me, his eyes flashed with overwhelming love and protectiveness. Others were there too, there were two blondes; a male and a female, and there were two adults and a bulky looking guy. They were all looking at me caringly._

"_Bella! We're going to go shopping and do your hair and give you a manicure and a pedicure…" the black haired pixy looked excited and impatient._

"_Awww, Alice! Is it really necessary? And why are you keeping it a secret?"_

"_You'll have to find out when you get there. I won't tell you!"_

"_It's ok, love. It's not that bad." The bronze haired boy reassured me. He looked really familiar. Oh my gosh! It was Edward, the one that had haunted and hunted me in the hospital! And Alice, and Emmett, and Jasper, and Rosalie, and Carlisle and Esme!_

"I remember who they are now." I said in a cold and dead voice.

"Who?" Christine asked innocently.

"My…Edward's…family. There's a lot more of them, too." I said with a cold tone, no hint of the love that one existed.

"How many more, Bella?" Christine asked, not mentioning my tone.

"Four more and all of them have…special talents…that make them hard to resist."

"Why was this memory repressed?"

"He…left me…told me he didn't love me…" my voice broke and I started to sob violently, but I continued. "I tried to get over him, but it hurt too much. It forced me to commit suicide, to end the pain. After my father caught me, I woke up in a hospital, and strapped. Edward was supposedly there, but it looked like he wanted to hurt me. That's when the shadow figures started to show up. I was sent here for it." I broke down, unable to talk anymore through the tears.

"Bella, this isn't a bad thing. It means that you can start to heal and get seriously better."

"But I'm never going to heal from it! I still love him too much! He brought me out of my depression the first time, and I won't surface this time!"

"What do you mean by the first depression?"

"When I moved to Forks, I was in a depression. I was still cold because of my mother's marriage to Phil, and he was way too young for her. He didn't take care of her like I did, but I knew that she was happy and I didn't want to ruin that. I went down to live with Charlie, and my depression got worse. Everything was too green and wet, the sun rarely shone. It got worse when I had the fight with Edward for the first two weeks, after that we got closer, and the depression lightened up. Once we got deeply involved, the depression went away permanently. After he left a year later, it was back worse than it ever was, and I committed suicide."

"What was it about him that brought you out of the depression?"

"I don't know…his love, selflessness, strength: he always helped me get out of sticky and dangerous situations. I felt safe with him and needed and loved."

"That is something that we can't give you here, but we can help you feel safe from your nightmares and yourself."

Why did Jasper and Emmett show up in my room?

"I wonder how his brothers managed to get through and into my room. How did they know that I was here?"

"That's part of the reason that you're in here. I wanted to show you something, Bella." Christine gently put the paper under my nose.

"It's from four days ago. It came out the day before your newest attack. I didn't think it was a coincidence until you mentioned them to me and how they were real people. We already know that it isn't likely that it's an imaginary person called Edward haunting you and cutting you. This is just as likely to be real too. I have no idea, though, how they got the information in the article. Have you been telling your parents anything?"

"No. I forgot that I even had parents for the last few months. I resented them at the beginning and refused to talk to them in the beginning, when I was first put in here. I haven't told them or talked to them since they put me in here. They can't know anything about what happens in here, but my past could have been taken from them. I can only guess that someone in the hospital told them. Only the doctors have full access to my file." I didn't want to tell her that Edward and his family could easily lift my files.

"There's something more that you aren't telling me."

"…yes there is. Edward…"

"Yes? What is it?"

"He and his family could have easily gotten the file without much effort."

"How?"

"They are very persuasive and talented, like I said."

Christine seemed to contemplate this for a moment and wrote something in the file. I didn't bother to ask what it was, I might have sounded crazy and I didn't care at this point. I really was crazy.

"The doctor would loose his/her job for leaking information. I can't see it being one of them, but I'll check just to make sure."

"Thanks." I didn't feel safe at all. They all knew where I lived and could easily overpower me and anybody in the hospital with their numbers. I exited the office and carefully made my way back to my room.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!!!

**Chapter 8**

Edward stood before us, fuming. Emmett straightened up, preparing himself for a fight. Alice kept her hand on Edward's shoulder, keeping him back. He had his eyes closed and he was shaking, his fists in balls, and his jaw clenched quite tightly. Carlisle looked uncomfortable with the tension.

"Emmett, Jasper." Carlisle said with restraint. "Why did you do it?" We looked down at the floor in shame. We had all been told by Edward when he left not to bother Bella. We hadn't even lasted a year.

"How dare you!" Edward hissed. There was venom in his words. I had never seen him so angry before, and he felt like literally killing us. I tried to hold on to my last bit of sanity, the room was full of so much anger that I almost lashed out.

He felt like literally killing us, the emotion swept through me as I remembered the article and how much pain he caused Bella.

"How dare _you!_" I hissed back. He glared at me as I glared back. He stepped foreword and got in my face.

"_WHAT _did you say to me?" he growled. I took both of my clenched fists and pushed him back, falling on Carlisle's desk. Carlisle got up and held Edward back, knowing he could kill me if he was let loose. I ran downstairs at Vampire speed and got the paper from on the kitchen table, then zoomed back upstairs before they noticed that I was gone.

"Have any of you read the paper lately?" I threw the paper in Edward's face. He growled lowly to me and noticed the headline.

"Did you honestly expect me not to go after reading that? YOU **FU#ING **MADE HER **KILL** HERSELF! SHE SEES YOU TRYING TO **HURT HER** IN THE HOSPITAL! WHEN SHE SAW US, SHE WAS **FRIGHTENED TO DEATH** THAT WE WERE GOING TO BRING HER TO **YOU** SO THAT YOU COULD TORTURE HER **TO DEATH**!" I finally raised my voice, loosing my temper. He backed away from me as he read the article. Horror quickly spread over his face and into his eyes.

"I…had no idea…she promised…" He shook his head feebly.

"Jasper!" Alice screamed at me. I looked over at her with still as much hatred from Edward.

"What!" I hissed back to her. She didn't seem fazed by the fact that I hissed at her. Edward still read the article with horror.

"How dare you go to her? You have no idea what this is going to do to her!"

"_You _have no idea what _he_ did to her. She thinks that he's going to kill her! She screams at night, and scratches appear on her body where _something_ physically scratched her. How do we know that he isn't visiting her?"

"I would have seen." She was desperately trying to back up her argument. She saw that she didn't really have an argument.

"Could you really? Through all of the self-pity you've been feeling? You haven't seen a vision since Bella got put into the hospital. Of course you saw me and Emmett going to see her! But you haven't seen anything else!"

We quieted in an instant to see Carlisle patting Edward's back, Edward held his head in his hands, almost crying. Esme left the room a while ago, I heard her puttering in the kitchen trying to ignore our fighting. Rosalie and Emmett were fighting in the far end of the room.

"Do you have any idea?" she whispered.

"I can't just sit here and watch her go to pieces. She deserves better than that! You should have seen her!

"I don't want to see her! From the first moment she came to forks, she was nothing but trouble. This is what she gets for getting involved with the mythological realm. She is mortal and doesn't belong with our kind. Either way, she affects us."

"Don't start, Rose." Emmett said in a monotone voice. He sounded tired.

"I will start. You had no right…"

He cut her off and slapped her. She stared at him with surprise and hurt. She composed her reflection and walked out of the room, slamming the door to her room. Emmett sighed and looked to Edward.

Edward growled at Emmett. "No. We aren't."

"Yes we are. Don't make me drag you there, Edward. So help me I will!"

"I'M NOT!!!" he screamed extremely loudly. Emmett didn't flinch; he kept staring at Edward through the outburst.

"What are you going to do, Emmett?" Carlisle asked, cautious and curious.

Edward spoke up before Emmett got a chance. "He wants us all to go visit Bella in the Hospital and explain it all to her."

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Emmett…" Carlisle trailed off.

"What is Bella going to do, hun? If there is something that looks like Edward, stalking her, with vampire strength, how is she going to fend it off, hun? I guess that leaves her either dead, like it wants, or another vampire going in and helping her. But this family refuses to visit her, so that leaves her with a slow and painful death. I'm not going to let her die, so help me, I won't let her go out that way, regardless on how much Edward dislikes her. He'd have to hate her to doom her to a life of that, to doom her to death." Emmett had never been so furious, never in our long existence of fighting. He was fuming, and ready to destroy Edward. Edward on the other hand was severely depressed. He knew Emmett was right, but he was too proud to go back after he caused her so much pain.

Nobody wanted to admit it, but we all knew that soon we were going to be making a drop-in visit to Bella.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own own Twilight.

**Chapter 9**

Edward was stalking me and trying to cut me, and hurt me. When he had enough, that I wouldn't cooperate, he sicked his brothers on me, Emmett and Jasper. They weren't any illusion, of that I was sure.

I sat on my bed staring at the far wall with a blank stare, wondering if just ending my life would end everyone's misery. Even Edward would celebrate, wouldn't he? That's what he's been doing to me all along; getting me to hurt myself, and taking matters into his own hands when I wouldn't. My parents wouldn't be burdened with the knowledge that they failed with their daughter and that she ended up in the looney bin after her inhumanly beautiful boyfriend left her because he didn't love her anymore. And I was going to do it before anybody else had the chance. The staff at the hospital trusted me, so getting to the sharp objects would be no problem. It was the only way with as little attention as possible. A gunshot would alert everybody immediately, but a slashed wrist, again, would leave me bleeding for hours, and maybe if I hoped enough that Edward would finish the job off for me so that I didn't have much lingering pain. But this is a best case scenario, worst case would be if they found me dying and healed me and locked me up in a straight-jacket for the rest of my life saying that I pleaded my sadistic boyfriend who abused me to kill me, and he tried but they found me.

I sighed and got under the covers. I needed to get to sleep soon or else tomorrow's activities would be hard. I have been getting little sleep lately and therefore I am getting sleepier and sleepier. Another restless night and I will fall asleep doing one of my daily tasks.

I closed my eyes and counted up from 0, convincing myself that I was alone in the room. Every time I heard a noise, no matter loud or faint, my eyes snapped open and I would scan the room for anything out of place.

I've had it! I'm not going to keep opening my eyes to every little sound I hear. I have to stop being so paranoid!

This time, when I swore I heard my door crack open silently and shut several seconds later, I refused to open my eyes. Do you know that feeling when you feel that you are not alone in the room? I kind of felt that way, but I knew no-body else was in the room, at least until that familiar scent wafted up my nose. It was Edward's scent, and I was ready for him.

I held my slashed wrists out to him eagerly. I heard a faint gasping of breath from several points around the room. "It's only my imagination." I whispered to myself.

"Edward?" I said out loud, "Before we begin, I need to ask you something. Can you do me a favour?" when I heard the silence, I took that as a yes.

"I'm giving in, and I want you to kill me. I'm tired of our little games, and I want you to kill me. Drain me of my blood, slash my throat, whatever is quickest, but I surrender." I said that last word with finality and surrender, very quietly.

"No" was all that rang through the room. I cocked my head to one side, confused, but kept my eyes firmly closed not wanting to see those horridly evil eyes, so different from what they use to look like.

"Fine, I'll do it myself." I stood up and walked to the door, not a hint of my usual clumsy self protruding. As my hand reached for the doorknob, my body froze and was unable to move any farther. I also felt myself restrained by a tight grip on my upper arm. It was forceful, and it hurt. When Edward slashed me and cut me, it never hurt like this. I closed my eyes again and stood there, waiting for an explanation.

No explanation came. I turned towards my little bathroom and ripped myself from his grasp. I was astounded he let me go, for with his vampire strength I can not get away except for when he lets me. I slammed the door closed and reached for my medicine chest that I kept below the sink. As I opened the box, sharp, silver, metal razor blades glared triumphantly up at me. They knew it was coming, that I'd give in eventually. I picked one up and examined it gingerly.

A sharp bang on the door and the shattering of the door alerted me to my intruder. Alice stood infront of me, with my box in her hands. She took the blade from me and broke it into thousands of pieces.

"What are you doing? What are you thinking?" she hissed at me. My illusions are confusing me now. They wanted to hurt me or they didn't, bouncing back and forth was getting tiring.

"Just let me go, I need to be free."

"Do you have any idea what this will do to us? To Edward?" she said silently. I laughed out loud, making fun of her. Of course her gaze hardened to a color darker than onyx.

"Edward," I hissed the name, "doesn't love me. He said that when he left me, and by doing this!" I thrust my arms forward and raised my sleeves, showing her the slashed wrists from my accounts with Edward. "And THESE!" I screamed as I raised my shirt and showed her the deep gashes along my abdomen, not even close to starting to heal. She finally gasped out loud, and I saw a gathering of people behind her, including Edward, who looked like he was in physical pain.

"I just want this to end, Alice. I'm mentally and physically tired of fighting it, and I can't do it anymore." I said in a whisper. She kept her eyes to the floor, almost ashamed.

"Did you do this Edward?" she asked him loud enough for me to hear. His head whipped up and glared at her the coldest I have ever seen anyone.

"I haven't been near Bella since we split, you know that Alice!" he hissed. I closed my eyes and tried to tune out the voices around me.

"Are you ok?" I heard someone say. What kind of a question is that?

"Of course I'm not ok, what do you think?" I know it was cold, but I didn't care.

"Just…let…me…die." I asked him once more, the last time before I was going to do the job myself, even if I had to slash my wrists infront of them to get them to kill me.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" he roared. I opened my eyes and stared at him with astonishment. He continued: "STOP ASKING ME TO KILL YOU! I'M NOT GOING TO DO IT, SO JUST STOP ASKING! I CAME OVER HERE ONLY BECAUSE MY FAMILY DRAGGED ME! DO YOU THINK I WANT TO BE HERE?" Ouch. That hurt. One tear slid solitarily down my cheek.

"I didn't mean it like…"

"That's ok. I understand. I know you don't want to be here, so just leave. Everyone leave so I can finish the job. I don't care what you think; it's not like you actually care what happens to me."

Seven growls blasted to me from infront of me. Everyone was here? Why did they bother?

"Your growls are not going to make it any less true."

I crumpled to the ground in a heap, wrapping my arms around my narrow legs. I hadn't noticed how little I was eating lately, and that I lost a lot of weight. I put my head on my knees and shut my eyes.

A cold hand rested on top of my head, to my discomfort. "Please don't touch me." I whispered, and the hand was removed.

"I do love you, Edward, I really do, and I understand that you don't love me. Who could? A plain, clumsy, stupid human. Don't feel guilty; go have fun with your vampire girlfriends, it is ok. I'm just going to curl up into a ball and kill myself now…"

The next thing that happened made everything that I was holding inside burst open, and eat me painfully.

"I love you too." Edward whispered, almost too low for me to hear. I let out the painful sob, and cried acid tears that burned as they were released from my eyes. My body racked with my tears, and I felt someone hold me up while I cried. It didn't matter who it was, only that I was too numb to care or notice who it was. After I cried myself into a sleep, that someone carried me to my bed and tucked me in, then kissed my forehead. I can't remember anything else, I didn't want to anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, ok?

**Chapter 10**

I kept my eyes closed as I woke up. I had the strangest dream, but it seemed real, well, most of it anyway.

Edward returned, but he brought his family with him. I finally surrendered and asked him to kill me; he roared at me and said that he didn't want to be here. Of course he didn't, he didn't love me and wanted our little affair to disappear. I wasn't good enough for him, and he wanted me to stop pestering him, so he said I love you.

I really did want to kill myself, and end this pain, the never ending pain.

I froze when I felt a cold hand on my cheek. I flinched, and tried to inch away from it.

"What's wrong, Bella?" his voice asked me. He stayed; does this mean that he really was going to kill me?

I opened my eyes, to be surprised at my new surroundings. I wasn't in the hospital anymore, I was in a bedroom, just a normal bedroom with a window and a dresser and a bed. I kept looking around and I found Edward, sitting on the right side of my bed beside me. His eyes looked tortured and hurt, and for the life of me I didn't know why.

"Where am I?" I asked, ignoring his previous question. He looked away from me and looked around the room.

"You are at the new house that we moved into after we left Forks. Why?"

"Because I'm not in the hospital anymore, my home for the majority of the time since you left me. But of course you returned to hurt me."

"Bella, I wasn't ever there. I've been locked up in my room here, moping about what a disaster I turned us out to be, and what a mistake leaving you was."

"Why were you moping, you don't love me? Was it the pity for me that you felt?"

"But you're wrong, Bella. I do love you, and I left you because of the danger you were in when I was constantly around you. I can see that you pose more of a threat to yourself than I do. I wasn't there with you, Bella. Jasper and Emmett were, though. After they read the article, they needed to check up on you and see the damage. They came back and Alice told us what they were doing while they were away. That was the biggest fight the Cullens, all of us, has ever had. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have went and seen you. Before I read the article, I had no idea what was going on and what pain I put you in. I thought that you would get on with your life, but you didn't."

His little ramblings were convincing, I must give him that much. "But why did you take me out of the hospital?"

"Because, something obviously did that to you, and the easiest way to protect you is to keep you near us, so we can dispel this demon."

"Demon?"

"If vampires and werewolves exist, why can't demons and witches and any other mythological creatures?"

"Werewolves?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, I guess you didn't know about that one. The Quileute's in LaPush were actually werewolves, only the males and mutant females. Jacob was likely a werewolf too."

"Ok, let me get this straight. My boyfriend was a Vampire, my best friend was a vampire along with their entire family, my father's best friend's son was a werewolf, and did I miss anything? How about Lauren or Jessica were witches, and Mike was a kind of demon incarnate?"

He scoffed at me. "Once again, you have no idea as to the truth of you words, and you have no idea what you are really saying. It's miraculous."

"Jessica is a witch?" I asked with a voice pitched a bit high.

"Forks were a region favoured by many different creatures." He emphasized creatures as if it was like a zoo.

"And that includes you."

"What?"

"…You aren't human either. Do you think that humans can smell blood, get into that much trouble and attract it too, and pull people with a sub-conscious magnetic pull?"

"That kinda sounds inhuman, sure."

He just looked out the window, away from my questioning eyes. A soft knock on the door scattered my train of thought.

"Come in, Alice."

Alice walked slowly over to my bed and sat like Edward, on my left side of the bed.

"Can I tell her?"

"I don't know if I can." She nodded her head to his response.

"Bella, have you heard of the Greek and Roman mythologies?"

"When I was younger, but I didn't take much interest into it."

"Of course not.

"What if you were part of an ancient matrilineal heritage, dating back to the times of Olympus? It's not just a myth, Isabella."

I looked over to Edward, and he looked back at me with only curiosity in his eyes. No trace of the hatred of the Edward that hurt me was to be found in his eyes, and it had me wondering if I had been under a misapprehension. Was it really Edward?

"What does this heritage consist of, Alice?" I said cautiously, wondering if this was a hoax, or something else that they were doing to tease me, like the love thing.

"Have you heard of the Muses of ancient Greece?"

"Um, I think I remember something from Hercules about them?"

"No, silly. They get everything wrong, just like the Vampires, Werewolves and Witches!" Alice laughed, and it sounded so carefree. Edward laughed with her, and it seemed as if they haven't laughed since the day Edward left me, as if they really did care, and only now were able to laugh again. Why is my mind playing tricks on me?

"You are a mortal descendant of the Muses, guardians. It is always passed down from mother to daughter. Their voices were said to render immobile every immortal atop Olympus. Have you ever sung before? Maybe to yourself quietly?"

"Yes, before I met Edward, I use to sing as a stress reliever, but it was always quiet and I was always alone. I don't think that my voice is good."

"I already told you before that you don't see yourself clearly at all, why should this be any different?"

"Why am I here, Edward? Why are you here?" I asked quietly. Alice quietly excused herself, and Edward's face regained its painful façade.

"Do you want to leave?" His voice sounded pained, and hurt.

"No, I mean you don't love me, so why are _we_ here?"

"I do love you, Bella. I told you already that I said that to get a clean break, and that maybe you'd forget about me quicker."

"How can I believe you? You said that you didn't love me, and it made sense, I am just a below average human. I'm not good enough for you, the perfect, intelligent, gorgeous in the most-highest sense…" I started to weep as I started naming off his features.

"Please don't cry, Bella. I do love you, the intelligent, caring, self-sacrificing, and beautiful in the 'highest sense of the word'." He came closer to me, and kissed my lips softly.

"Why are you so hesitant, Bella? Do you not love me anymore and want me to leave you alone?"

"I do love you, more than you can imagine, enough that I could not get on with my life and tried to kill myself with Charlie's gun, then when you came to find me. If that other person found me first before you, he would have killed me, and I wouldn't be here right now."

"Really, Bella? Is it that dangerous?"

"Yes. Mentally and physically dangerous. It scratches me, like you see on my skin, and it hurts me mentally, like the blood red eyes of the other vampires and it's eyes also held such hatred that I couldn't look into them, even now I have trouble looking into your eyes because it looked like you, and I keep expecting to see those horrible eyes."

"Bella? Look at me, into my eyes. Are these the eyes that you saw?"

I looked up carefully, and then looked into his eyes as he asked. They were warm and golden, like they had been before he left me. Love emanated from his eyes, and I found it hard to believe that he didn't love me.

"No, these are warm, loving, and golden. The complete opposite of what the other eyes looked like." I broke our trance by turning my head away from him; still ashamed of me and doubting he'd stay.

"What is it, Bella, love?"

"I still find it hard to believe that you love me, and that you won't leave me, and that you came back to me." I still wouldn't look at him, afraid to see anger in his beautiful eyes.

"I love you so much that you have no idea how much I love you, and I won't leave you now, I can't or I will die. It's like humans and water. You can only be so long without it, but you can not live without it. You are my water, I know it sounds hokey, but it's the closest thing I can compare it to."

I looked at him and tried to believe that he really did love me, and that he was going to stay with me. He must have seen my internal debate through my doubting eyes, because he held my face in his hands, holding my eyes to stare up into his.

Damn, I love him so much.

"I love you Isabella. You need to believe me." he whispered in my ear. It sent chills through my dormant heart. He made his way with kisses to my lips, and sat there for a moment, relishing our closeness and the warmth radiating off of me.

I sighed contentedly, and my breath blanketed him. He chuckled and breathed back at me. My head swam and my knees were shaking. If I was standing up, I would have crumpled to the floor. It had been too long since I was dazzled by that man.

I forgot everything that had happened in the last few months, and I snuck my arm up around his neck and into his hair, the other one pulled him down on top of me. I must have surprised him, because he crashed down on me, quickly regaining his composure and hovered over me distributing his weight on his hands which rested on either side of my hips.

My hand that was in his hair pulled his face to mine, and I kissed him hungrily. I didn't remember that he had boundaries for my 'supposed' safety, just that I loved him and that he said that he loved me.

It sent a thrill through me when he kissed me back, quite a bit more passionately that he ever did before. This kiss told me that he did love me, and wanted me, if you know what I mean.

I broke the kiss because I needed to breathe, damn human weaknesses! He was breathing heavily too, but he rested his head on my heart, listening to it beat its way out of my chest.

"Maybe you do love me." I mused.

"Yes, I do. Will you accept that now?"

"Maybe, if you kiss me again…"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 11**

JPOV

The emotions coming out of Edward's room is astounding. First confusion, then doubt, disbelief, love, lust, love, lust, confusion, love… that definitely has to be Bella. She's the only one that can go through that many emotions like that. They must have told her what she really was, that was the disbelief, but what is with the love and lust? Edward must have made up with her. As Alice quietly closed the door to Edward's room, I heard her making her way to our room.

"Alice, what's with all of the emotions, and why are you so relieved?"

"Jasper, Edward and I finally told her about her mythological past, and as I was leaving, they were talking about their little problem. I think that they will work it out."

"Think?"

"There are too many possibilities for this to turn out bad. Some of the bad ones are Edward draining Bella because she kisses him, he forgets about how fragile she is and breaks most of the bones in her body, Bella storming out of the room and leaving because she doesn't believe Edward loves her, she pushes Edward away because she doesn't think he loves her, she goes into the bathroom and kills herself…It's really hard seeing her like this. Some of the good ones are what I'm praying for: Edward and Bella just make out and reunite, they go a bit too far with the kissing and have sex, they just talk things out and start building up their relationship again, ect. What is he feeling, Jasper?"

"Oh? Um…He's hurt because she finds it so hard to believe he loves her, but other than that it's love, lust and relief.

"Good. That's good." And Alice put her head down on the pillow and shut her eyes, relief spilling out of her intensely.

EmPOV

Thank god that Edward agreed to take Bella back to our place, and that there was so little argument. After he put her in her bed, and kissed her forehead, we started to debate about just bringing her with us. The thing that broke Edward was the thing that is stalking her is hurting her, and we can prevent her and protect her from it.

I could hear them upstairs, and it didn't sound like a temper tantrum from Edward so we were in the clear, and nothing bad was going on upstairs. A rather large thump from upstairs, Edward's room, made me chuckle. What could have made that large of a thump, yet no screaming or raised voices pursued? They weren't even together for a day, for heaven's sakes!

"Emmett!" I heard Rosalie's voice scold me. "Why are you so distracted today?!"

"Sorry, Rose. As you were saying?"

CPOV

As I stepped through the door, I was attacked by my wife, Esme.

"Hello, dear." I chuckled. "I missed you too!"

"Oh Carlisle!" she sang. Something must have gone right today, and I could only imagine what. "It's wonderful! It's so nice having the family back to normal, and nobody is pouting or breaking things! Everyone's been in their rooms, strictly chatting, and the mood has lifted here so much since we brought Bella back with us. It was the best thing that we ever did!"

I'm just glad that for the first time since we moved from Forks the family was happy and content. It's been a literal hell around here since the move. Esme's been fighting to keep up with the physical damage control around the house.

"I'm happy too, dear. Thank heavens, or should we thank Olympus?"

Epilogue

A few days after the Cullen's came and stole me from the hospital, another newspaper article was released saying kidnapped. It also said that my parents were heartbroken. Yeah, I bet. They didn't care for me enough to visit me at the absolute worst part of my life; they passed me off as if I was no longer useable.

It also turned out that the doctor that I saw about the newspaper article was the one that was leaking information, because the conversation we had, word for word, was quoted in the newspaper. That was the main reason that they suspected me kidnapped. Oh if they ever knew. Oh, and it also says that the hospital found my razorblade stash, so they reassessed my condition. Now they think that I was definitely Schizophrenic, and that Edward never did cut me up, that it was me with the razor blades that did all of the damage. My apparent paranoia was because I was sub-consciously afraid of someone finding out my little secret. The doctors said that I fooled them all with my little scheme.

I had to go to school again, but Jasper forged my passports and identification so that no one would recognize me. I had to die my hair to blonde or black, and I chose both. I have stripes of blonde and black alternating, Alice says it looks lovely. Edward isn't too fond of it, saying he loves my chocolate color best but he has to put up with it, lest we deal with the FBI for harbouring a missing person. Oh well, you loose some you win some, I have Edward right now, and we love eachother. He actually hit me up with the marriage thing. I said the only way I would marry him is if he would change me. Guess what he said! He said: "Let me think about it." He hasn't bugged me about the marriage since I said that. I reminded him that my hair color would go back to normal, and no one would recognize me so we'd be off the hook with the FBI. He still wanted to think about it. He'll give in eventually. I went to Jasper the other night when Edward was hunting, and he said that Edward really wants to marry me, that he's just getting over his stubbornness to say to me that he will marry me, and he'll change me. I jumped for joy, and now I'm waiting for Edward to actually ask me to marry him again, and I'll say yes after I tease him about the stubbornness.

About the Muse thing…Alice made me sing infront of all of the Cullen's. They were mesmerized! I've been playing with my little toy and discovered that it's similar to the siren's call, that it's persuasive. If Edward won't change me, I'll make him, and then deal with his anger later. I think that's part of the reason that he's going to say yes to my deal. No body except Emmett messes with me, he'll actually plead with me to get me to sing him to do something to one of his brothers. Then he blames it on me, but no one will hurt me, so they drop it. I think that the boys are getting a bit jealous of Emmett's immunity. Edward actually dazzled me last night, and I accidentally sang him to walk into Emmett and Rosalie's room when they were…busy…and kind of…slapped…Rosalie's…You know what? Never mind. Let it suffice to say Emmett was chasing Edward around the yard, who was laughing like an idiot, blaming me for singing him to do it. Emmett got all the more enraged when he heard this. Alice was taking pictures of the whole thing; they are in the drugstore being developed as we speak. I can't wait to see the face of the lady who developed them, a naked Emmett chasing a hysteric Edward around the yard, one of my face; me glaring at Edward, one of Alice, who was almost as hysterical as Edward was, and one of Esme who was yelling from the front porch at the boys. She was five feet off of the ground, yelling about the work to be done on the inside of the house, which Carlisle would hear about, and one of Carlisle when he heard Esme's news. I don't think that I've seen him when he was hysterical like this. He looked around the house at the damage and told Esme this: "When are you going to repair the damage?" The next hundred shots were of Esme chasing Carlisle around the yard, and he was still in his doctor's uniform. He truly looked frightened. Another shot with Rosalie wrapped in the blanket dragging Emmett back inside the house by his ear, and another with me slapping Edward up the side of the head, and he actually flinched, and the last one was me, Alice, Rosalie and Esme sitting in the livingroom saying what idiots our men were.

My new life is making up for the hell I went through in the hospital. It's fun and everyone says that the family is broken without me. I cry every time I hear them say it.

I started a photo-album of every stupid thing that the Cullens have done, and it includes me. The whole family loves bribing me to make another do something outrageous. I've set up a business, and I have prices.

Instigator Plan- anyone who initializes action on someone else $12, 000

Retaliation Plan- attacked person getting revenge for action $10,000

Instigator Retaliation- rebuttle of retaliation's action $14, 000

Break-Up-The-Fight Plan- action to break up action fights------------------$24, 000

Alliance Fee- per person----------------------------------------------------$5, 000

Immunity- prevent being attacked when not involved------------------------$899, 000

Multiple Attack Fee- when retaliating or instigating actions------------------$455, 000

Camera Film Fee- for taking memorable pictures of action(s)----------------$2, 000

Action Fee- for me to actually do the action, starting at----------------------$50, 000

(The more you pay the faster and better I will do the desired Action)

My Medical Fee- for medication for hoarse voice---------------------------$10, 000

Your Medical Fee- we help you after action is committed-------------------$50, 000

Mercy Fee- paid by recipient if utter word mercy, per word-----------------$25, 000

Easy- do desired action easily, Mercy fee N/A------------------------------$25, 000

Medium- give butt kicking to recipient, Mercy Fee applicable---------------$50, 000

Difficult- 'there shall be no mercy', Mercy Fee doubled---------------------$75, 000

Ultimate Death- nearly kill recipient, decision may be denied ----------------$995, 000

Scrapbook paper fee- for my scrapbook, you pay---------------------------$2, 000

Orientation Fee- for me to explain details and rules of action-----------------$25, 000

Help! Mercy! Fee- may reduce the difficulty of action, mercy----------------$1, 500, 000

The totals all add up, you should see the money I have in my account I put all of this into! I actually bought a portable debit machine so that everyone can pay me (during office hours only!) for the actions and any related fees. Action will be taken against those who do not pay up (if you don't believe me, just ask Emmett, or refer to the photo album under payback rules).

Life is definitely good.


End file.
